The Contract
by daydreamz87
Summary: Hermione signs a contract, oblivious of what it really is. She is now a pawn in the twins' plan to get revenge on Draco Malfoy. She has one week to break his heart. Oh my, the things Hermione Granger will do for a potions essay...
1. Potions Essay

Disclaimer: I own nothing ... the law doesn't need to get involved.

A/N: Well, this is my first fanfic...I can't believe that I am doing this! Oh well, hope you guys like it!

* * *

**Chapter 1:** **Potions Essay**

* * *

"Where is it? I know it was right there on the table and then..." scanning the Gryffindor common room Hermione Granger began to fret.

"It was on the table and then I turned around and then I walked over here and then I sat here next to Harry and helped Harry with his essay and then..." frantically retracing her every move, Hermione looked about in a dazed stupor.

"It's not here. I didn't put it anywhere else." Hermione's eyes darted from one side to the next. With her hair askew and her wild eyes, Hermione was beginning to look almost insane. In reality, she probably was very near to being insane.

With lightning quick speed Hermione took out her wand and began to point it at all the pieces of furniture in the room. "_WINGARDIUM LEVIOSA! WINGARDIUM LEVIOSA! WINGARDIUM LEVIOSA! " _

"Bloody hell, Hermione what happened?" Hermione whirled around to see a shocked Ron who had just come into the common room through the portrait hole. Her feverish eyes locked with Ron's and caused him to take a tentative step back. The two couches and the overstuffed armchair came crashing down to the ground.

"Hermione, what's wrong? I walk into a room with furniture flying everywhere and you gone all crazy."

"It's gone I tell you and I can't find it and I have no clue where I put it and I am almost sure it was right there on that table and now..."

"Whoa, just slow down...take it easy. What happened?"

Hermione grabbed Ron in desperation. "You're telling me to take it easy? How can I take it easy! My potions essay has been...stolen!"

Ron visibly relaxed. "This is all over a potions essay? Hey, don't worry about it. Just copy mine and use your big words here and there and Snape won't notice the difference."

"But I will notice the difference! I spent hours on that essay. It was perfect. I worked so hard and now..." Hermione's spirit seemed to be crumpling before Ron's eyes.

"Here, let's sit down for a while." Guiding Hermione to couch, he pushed her down and sat down beside her.

"Now, where did you last see it?"

"No! No! No! I have searched everywhere! I have already been through this whole logical conversation in my head! There can only be one reason why it's missing...it's been stolen!" Hermione sat dejectedly next to Ron, sniffling.

"Now Hermione, isn't that going a little overboard?" said Ron, awkwardly patting her shoulder, "Someone could have accidentally picked it up or seen it lying there and put it somewhere else or someone could have been cold and might have thrown it in the fire..." Hermione buried her face in her hands and her sniffles turned to wails. That was definitely the wrong thing to say.

"Aw, come on now Hermione, I was just playing with you. I'll bet its up in your room and you plumb forgot that it was right there next to your bed or something."

Hermione lifted her tearstained face to look up at Ron. All of a sudden, the tearful Hermione was replaced with the determined and confident Hermione. "You're probably right. I was just so overcome that I didn't even think to look in my room." Taking in a shaky breath, Hermione ran up the stairs to her room.

Within moment, Ron heard a wild shriek and the sound of someone running down the stairs in a mad frenzy. Sure enough, it was Hermione, looking as wild as when he had seen her with the floating furniture. "Its not there!" she wailed and, with an amount of force that surprised Ron, Hermione clung to him and began to sob uncontrollably.

* * *

It took the better part of an hour to finally calm Hermione down. Her sobs turned to the occasional sniffles as she sat on the couch in a dejected stupor.

"There there 'Mione," said Ron awkwardly, patting her shoulder once again. He wasn't use to girls overcome with teenage hormones to break down and cry around him. And he hoped that there wouldn't be any chance of him having to experience it again!

"Feeling a bit better," Ron asked tentatively

"Yeah...I suppose some work at this point would be better then turning in nothing. Snape would never give me an extension to find my real essay." With a sigh, Hermione got up from the couch and started to walk towards the girl's dormitory staircase. As she reached the foot of the stairs, Hermione turned back to give Ron a small smile.

"Thanks Ron, I'm not exactly sure what came over me. I wasn't really myself. Thanks for being there for me."

Ron grinned back at her, his ears turning scarlet, "Sure 'Mione. What are friends for?"

Then, all of a sudden, they heard tapping noises come from the window. Surprised, Ron got up and opened the window to let in a scrawny Hogwarts owl. It flew towards Hermione, settling on the banister next to her. Curious, Hermione untied the parchment from around the owl's foot. The owl stood there expectedly as Hermione read the note and it soon realized it wouldn't get any treats for the delivery. Miffed, it took off.

Hermione had finished reading the note and stood there, ashen faced, as she looked up at Ron.

"What is it 'Mione?" Ron asked as he closed the window behind the owl. A distinctive shriek could be heard through the glass as Ron accidentally closed the window on the owl's tail feathers. Apologetic, he opened it once more to let the owl go free and was surprised when the owl, instead of going out, came back inside.

The owl glared at Ron, obviously expecting something. Confused, Ron shifted his weight to his other foot, not exactly sure what to say to the owl. "Erm, I'm sorry?" Still a bit ruffled, the owl continued to glare at Ron. Realizing that he wasn't going to get any more then that, he flew out of the window in a huff.

Ron shuddered as he securely closed the window, "I swear, those Hogwarts owls are beginning to scare me. That one had the look of revenge about him."

"Ron, come look at this." Hermione said, still standing there with the note clutched in her hands. Ron came up beside her and took the note from her, silently reading it.

_Looking for something important, I see. _

_What you search for is with me._

_Come alone to the highest tower that can be. _

_And I will tell you what I want...eventually! _

Ron sighed, handing the note back to Hermione, his eyebrows furrowed in thought. "Well, that definitely is the most horrid rhyme scheme I have ever read," Ron said "I mean, it's not like I read poetry or anything," Ron quickly added in. Glancing over Hermione's shoulder he said offhandedly, "And oh, it looks like your potions essay was stolen."

Hermione whirled around to glare at Ron. "That's what I have been trying to tell you! You just didn't believe me! You should have believed me...I was right!"

"So how are you going to get it back?"

"Don't change the subject. I was right!"

"So?"

"First admit that I was right."

"Geez, you were right! Happy now?"

"Yes."

"But who would steal your essay?"

"I don't know! I'm going to go up to the Astronomy tower to find out!"

"No! Wait, you can't go alone." Ron grabbed Hermione's arm but she wrenched away from his grip.

"The note said to come alone. Who knows what they are going to do to my essay if I don't come alone! They might alter it or burn it or transfigure it into some random article of clothing! I can't take the chance," and with that Hermione stalked out of the portrait hole in a huff.

Ron stood there shaking his head. "I feel sorry for those bad poets. Hermione is going to get them good...but it was their fault! Those rhymes were just so bad..." Ron gave a little shudder. Looking out at the dark sky outside, Ron gave a sigh.

"Why did her essay have to get stolen this late at night?" And with that, Ron bounded out of the portrait hole, heading for the Astronomy tower.

* * *

A/N: Well there is the first chapter of my first story! Please review and tell me what you think. Anything you would like to see? I know I haven't really developed the plot that much yet but I wanted to get a good start! 


	2. The Astronomy Tower

A/N: Hey you all! Thanks to everyone who reviewed! You have no idea how happy reviews make me! Special thanks to FlamingArrow a.k.a.GinnyWeasly as my first reviewer! Now on with the chapter...

* * *

**Chapter 2: Astronomy Tower**

**

* * *

**

Hermione looked up at the last couple of stairs, pausing to catch her breath. She was nearly at the Astronomy tower, in record breaking time as well. Taking in a shaky breath, Hermione ran up the rest of the stairs, preparing herself for the thief. The 'soon to be hexed to oblivion' thief, that poor soul.

She reached the top of the tower and slammed the door open. She found, to her surprise, none other then Fred and George Weasley. They were sitting on the floor, calmly playing exploding snap and as the door slammed open they both looked up to see a very befuddled Hermione.

"Hey Hermione!" said Fred as he got up and started to clear up the game of exploding snap. George conjured up three chairs and motioned for her to take a seat. Bewildered, she sat down to look up at both of them with confusion.

"I don't understand! You stole my essay?"

"We didn't really steal your essay..." said Fred hesitantly.

"Actually," George cut in, "we did steal your essay. I'm sorry Hermione but we needed help."

Now Hermione started to get angry. She sprang out of her chair and glared at the two. "If you two needed help I would have helped you! Why did you need to give me a near heart attack by stealing my essay? Cheating is not the answer, you know."

"No, that's not it," said Fred, "we didn't want to cheat from your essay. Here, I think this can explain us better then we can. Sit back down."

Hermione took a seat and watched as George conjured up a large screen. He took the seat at Hermione's right as Fred took the seat at Hermione's left.

"This is a flashback of last week. You probably know all this but we wanted to show it to you anyways." George said as the lights dimmed and the screen began to play.

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

**

* * *

**

"Voila! It is perfect! You can't tell the difference at all!" Fred and George Weasley sat at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall. It was dinner time and they were both up to their no good tricks. In fact, at the very moment, Fred was busy rearranging a platter of custard creams to fool their unsuspecting victim.

"Brilliant Fred! This is exactly what those Slytherins deserve!"

"And this is the perfect chance to see if how our extra potent Canary Creams actually work!" Fred said as he finally finished rearranging the platter.

"I've hidden three of them in here. Seem about right?"

"Look fine to me. This is going to be great!" said George with a grin. He discreetly took his wand out and spelled the platter to appear on the Slytherin table. The platter appeared in front of Crabbe and Goyle...bulls eye!

Their little piggy eyes looked about ready to pop as they saw the platter of custard creams appear before them. They each grabbed a handful, shoveling the custard creams into their faces. Fred and George watched in anticipation as each custard cream was eaten.

Draco rolled his eyes as he watched his two bodyguards stuff themselves senseless. Someone needed to get those custard creams away from them, and fast. Leaning towards the platter, Draco snatched it away and out of reach.

"Hey! I was eating those!" cried out Crabbe, bits of food spraying about the table.

"Yeah! I was eating those too!" protested Goyle.

"Oh really," said Draco with a sneer. He picked up the platter and bit into a cream, watching the anguish that came over the two.

"You both should know when to stop," Draco said as he bit into another cream, watching with relish as Crabbe and Goyle's faces crumbled. They began to beg, making their eyes wider and wider. Draco sighed in despair. How would they ever become strong men if they made puppy dog eyes at every person that took their food? As Draco sat there with the platter of custard creams, he didn't notice the yellow feathers that were beginning to sprout from his body.

Fred and George watched in confusion. "Huh, I guess since it's more potent, it's taking longer?" Fred whispered to George.

"Nah," said George, "look, it's taking longer because the feather are bigger then they usually are. They're actually growing faster then I thought they would...maybe Malfoy ate two Canary Creams?"

"Two Canary Creams! Brilliant! Double the fun!" Fred was ecstatic. He was right, in a way. A loud bang echoed in the Great Hall as Draco transformed into a canary. A very large canary, one could say double the size of a normal canary. And quite an ugly one at that!

The platter fell from Draco's grip and clattered to the floor, echoing in the now silent great hall.

Draco was suspended in midair, his overly large wings flapping to support his weight. He looked down at himself.

"Yellow." He said, in a state of shock.

"I am covered in feathers, and I... am... yellow. I hate yellow." He said softly. He was beginning to get angry and, as he looked up to meet the stares of the people in the Great Hall, he saw the Weasley twins clutching their sides in silent laughter.

"Weasley..." He said under his breath. They would pay! He would have his revenge, yes he would!

"WEASLEY!" This time Draco screamed it out, in a fit of utter rage. But it didn't come out the way he thought it would. It came out more like a loud squawk. A very undignified squawk, since neither Malfoys nor canaries squawked.

The silence in the Great Hall broke as everyone began to laugh. Draco Malfoy had just turned into a canary! Who wouldn't be able to see the humor in that?

Draco stormed out of the Great Hall, actually he flew out of the Great Hall, fuming and cursing. He flew and flew, all the way up to the Hospital Wing. And he stayed there for the next three days.

* * *

**END FLASHBACK**

**

* * *

**

"I remember that day! That was hilarious! Malfoy was scared of Mrs. Norris for a week!"

George grinned. "Yeah," said George, "That was definitely one of our best!"

Hermione frowned. "But I don't understand...why do you need my help?"

Fred and George exchanged a glance. "Well," said Fred, "It's not over yet..."

As the screen began to play again, Ron sat hunched up in a corner, unbeknownst to anyone that he also watched the screen.

* * *

**FLASHBACK CONTINUED**

**

* * *

**

"Ha! This will show those Weasley twerps. This will get them back for sure." Draco grinned a very evil grin. His revenge was about to begin.

Blaise furrowed his eyebrows in bewilderment. "This is pure genius," he said, "but how did you do it...unless it's real...?"

"Oh it was easy! That little camera kid from Gryffindor...what's his name again?"

"Creevey."

"Yeah! That's the one! Well, I just made him do it for me. He did it in a snap."

"How did you get him to do it for you?"

"I held his camera hostage!"

"But he knows the truth. Are you sure he won't go around telling everyone?"

"Memory charm...worked like a charm!" Blaise shook his head at his friend's lame pun.

"Ok, ok...I know it was lame. Just forget it. Have they walked in yet?"

Blaise craned his head towards the entrance. Both Blaise and Draco had arrived early to dinner and were waiting in anticipation for everyone to gather for dinner. More specifically they were waiting for the Weasley twins, Fred and George.

Spotting them in the Gryffindor crowd that had just walked through the doors of the Great Hall, Blaise gave Draco a thumbs-up sign.

Draco grinned. "Perfect, now let's wait for just a moment. I want everyone to be in their seats before I begin."

To Draco it seemed like an eternity before Blaise told him that the Great Hall looked as crowded as it was going to get. The more people there were, the better.

Draco had his back to everyone in the Great Hall; he didn't want anyone to see what he was doing. He discreetly took out his wand and a few photographs and mumbled a few words beneath his breath. The first photograph began to grow to about a hundred times its normal size. It hung suspended in the air as everyone gave a loud gasp.

It was a picture of Fred and George. There was no doubt about it. It was Fred and George. But they both were wearing flashy evening gowns. In the picture, Fred wore a long flowing pink gown while George wore a long lilac gown. Both looked deliriously happy and, in the picture, Fred was zipping up George's dress from the back. The picture was stuck in that very moment. Fred zipping up George's dress; again and again and again.

Loud laughter broke out in the Great Hall as everyone looked up at the photograph.

"Hey!" cried out a first year from Hufflepuff, "they're both wearing lipstick!" And the laughter in the Great Hall erupted louder then before.

Draco sat there in triumph. He knew what the pictures looked like. He was the one who had specified what they should look like. So he wasn't watching the picture. No, he was watching the twins. They sat there at the Gryffindor table, their faces pale and the look of utter humiliation on their faces. "Ha!" thought Draco, "let's see how they react to the others!"

The large picture began to shrink as another photograph began to enlarge itself to take its place. The first picture fell to the ground, forgotten, as the people in the Great Hall stared in shock at the next picture.

It was a picture of a large field of flowers. The people in the Great Hall watched as Fred and George ran from opposite sides of the picture towards each other. They were both wearing yellow sundresses and matching hats. The hats blew into the wind as they both clasped each other hands and twirled around in merriment. How bizarre.

Half of the students in the Great Hall were now out of their seats, rolling on the floor with laughter. The photograph played over and over as Fred and George sunk lower and lower into their seats. This was insane! Who would believe this rubbish?

The third photograph began to enlarge as the second one began to shrink and fall to the ground near the first. It was the worst of all. Fred and George sat on the floor, their hair in rollers and their faces covered by green facial masks. Fred's pants were rolled up to his knees and George was kneeling over, helping him. Everyone watched in silence as George smoothed a white cloth strip on Fred's leg. He yanked it off to reveal a smooth hairless section as Fred let out a silent yelp. Fred was getting waxed.

Now nearly everyone was out of their seats, howling in laughter as they watched Fred get waxed again and again and again. Draco laughed along side everyone else. This was even better then he thought it would be! Fred and George were speechless, so humiliated that they hid underneath the table to avoid the glances that everyone in the Great Hall were sure to be sending them.

Under the Gryffindor table Fred and George, mortified and livid with anger, tried to figure out how Draco had created those pictures. For they knew, without a doubt, that it was Draco who had set this all up.

"Those pictures are rubbish! They are so fake!" Fred exclaimed.

"It doesn't matter," said George, "everyone has seen them. And they won't let us forget about it anytime soon."

"But you know what this means," said Fred quietly.

George turned back to look at Fred. "Yeah, I know what this means," he said "This means WAR!"

* * *

**END FLASHBACK**

**

* * *

**

Hermione looked from Fred to George, her eyes wide with shock. All of a sudden, she grabbed the hem of Fred's robe and lifted it up to see perfectly smooth legs! She yelped in shock and horror and she jumped out of her seat and backed away from them.

"What?" asked a confused Fred, as he got up and moved towards Hermione. Hermione backed away even farther.

"Your legs...they're hairless..." she said, her voice quivering.

"I swear I don't wax them! They're just like that! Ok?"

Hermione visibly relaxed. "Promise?"

"Promise," said Fred, "now will you sit back down so we can tell you why you're here."

Hermione returned to her seat but, after a moment, she spoke up. "Wait, I'm confused, I remember the 'Malfoy turns into a canary' day but I don't remember 'humiliating pictures of Fred and George' day. When did that happen?"

George gave a shrug. "It was a couple days after the canary thing. You might have skipped dinner."

Hermione thought hard for a moment. "Oh yes! I did skip dinner and I was studying for the transfiguration test all that week. I remember hearing passing conversations about something that happened at dinner but I really wasn't paying that much attention."

Fred looked glum. "Everyone knew about it. I guess after a day or so they got tired of talking about it. But it's been two weeks and we still can't go to classes without someone bringing it up!"

"Yeah," said George through clenched teeth, "usually Malfoy, that bastard."

"Why didn't he get caught? You both got three days of detention for the canary prank!"

"He did," said George with a shrug, "McGonagall caught him and everything. She gave him a week of detention. But Snape pulled him out of it. Snape said since there was no evidence that Malfoy had done anything and since that idiot Malfoy lied and claimed to be innocent Snape said that there was no justice in punishing him."

Hermione looked at both of them in turn with shock. "You're joking! That is insane. Snape can't do that!"

"He sure can," said a sullen Fred. "Malfoy was so smug about getting away from detention and all that we couldn't look him in the face for days!"

"I'm so sorry," said Hermione sympathetically, "I wish I could do something to help."

Fred and George perked up.

"Actually," said George, "you can!"

"I can?" said a very confused Hermione.

"Yes," said Fred excitedly as he leapt out of his chair, "you can!" And with a wave of his wand, a scroll appeared in his hand.

"My potions essay!" said Hermione brightly as she lunged for it.

"Oh no," said Fred holding it back, "this isn't your potions essay, this is something else."

Hermione frowned, "Hey, I thought the essay was just to lure me here. Won't you give it back to me now?"

"Yeah!" said Ron as he jumped out of his hiding spot, "you had her scared to death! Bloody hell, she made the furniture fly! You really should give her essay back."

Fred and George looked at Ron in shock. "How did you get here?" They both turned to Hermione. "Did you bring him with you?"

"No!" exclaimed an equally shocked Hermione. "I had no idea that he was here!"

Ron began to turn red. "I just wanted to make sure everything was alright 'Mione. I didn't mean any harm."

George gave a shrug. "Hey, don't worry about it Ron. Let me get you a chair..." George conjured up another chair and Ron gratefully sat down.

"Ok," said Hermione, "back to my essay...can I have it back?"

Fred and George exchanged a glance. "You see Hermione, we have the perfect revenge to get Malfoy back...but we need your help."

"Why me?"

"Well," said Fred simply, "You're a prefect, and we need a prefect for our revenge."

"Hey!" said Ron indignantly, "I'm a prefect! Why didn't you two ask for my help?"

"Exactly!" said a relieved Hermione, "I don't do revenge. I could never do anything that would remotely hurt my chances of becoming Head Girl!"

"The thing is," said George, "Mum told us she would transfigure us into cats and give us to our Dad to perform Muggle cloning experiments if we did anything to Ron or Ginny this year."

"Sorry Ron," said Fred sheepishly.

Ron stood there, getting extremely angry. "I'm not a little mummy's boy! This is totally unfair! I want to get Malfoy too!"

"You really should let him," said Hermione, trying to sound convincing. "I probably won't be any good at what you want me to do."

"No, we need a girl...with a brain." said Fred simply.

"And that's you," said George.

"I don't know...it sounds risky." said Hermione dubiously.

"Come on you two, leave her alone, I'll help!" Ron stepped closer to Hermione and glared at Fred and George. He was starting to get annoying. Fred gave a sigh and took out his wand. With a few choice words, Ron fell softly to the ground; his eyes flickered for a moment and then closed. Hermione looked up at Fred in shock.

"Asleep," said Fred simply.

"Now, we need specifically your help...will you help us?" George looked pointedly at Hermione.

"I don't know..."

"Well," said Fred, "simply put, we have your potions essay. Will you help us?"

"That's blackmail!" cried out Hermione. How could they stoop so low?

"True," said George with a shrug, "but really, don't you want to see a totally crumpled and disgraced Malfoy, weeping on the floor?"

Hermione pictured it and a mischievous smile crossed her lips. "For how long? And what will I have to do?" she asked. She wanted to see what she was getting into first.

"Oh, we'll take care of that later," said George offhandedly, "And this shouldn't take longer then a week. Your part will be really simple." He was being very evasive about the actual plan. Hermione frowned but decided that she wanted her essay as soon as possible and it was getting very late indeed.

"Ok," said Hermione, "I'll help you."

"Done!" cried out Fred and he unrolled the roll of parchment he had spelled up. "Sign here," he said, pointing to the X on the bottom.

"I have to sign something? Isn't my word enough?"

Fred shrugged. "Formality, think nothing of it."

Hermione gave a shrug and signed at the bottom. As she signed she felt a familiar tingle course through her body, like the binding of a spell. She looked up at the twins in shock.

"What spell am I under? Fred, you didn't say anything about a spell!"

Fred looked a bit uncomfortable. "Hey, don't worry about it," said George smoothly, "It's just for privacy. So you don't tell anyone. No big deal."

Hermione hoped that was all. She had a sinking feeling that there was more to it.

"My potions essay?" she asked expectantly. George nodded and, with a flick of his wand, produced the scroll.

Hermione tucked it away with relief and looked down at the sleeping Ron. "Now will you two help me get him back to Gryffindor?"

* * *

A/N: Whew! That took me forever to write! Now please review! I'm sorry if this was sort of dull...I needed to get it out of the way. Things will just go uphill from here! If you're reading this author's note then you've read the chapter...so click the purple button below! 


	3. The Side Effects

A/N: Sorry about the update and all...this chapter took a while to write! When you all review (when, not if!) tell me what you think/want to happen next. Any funny random idea or whatever, you know? All ideas are welcome! And thank you so much to all my reviewers! I love you all!

* * *

**Chapter 3: The Side Effects**

**

* * *

**

Hermione yawned and rubbed her eyes with a tired hand as she stared at the bag she had packed up for day's classes. She pushed her bushy hair out of the way as she mentally went through her checklist for everything she would need for the day.

_'Hmm'_ she thought, _'have my notes for that and I studied for that quiz and I have all my notes ready for Transfiguration and I have all my books and parchment and my essay...'_

Hermione doubled checked to make sure her potions essay was in her bag. Finding it exactly where she had left it, Hermione let out a sigh of relief. One could never be too cautious...she learned that the hard way!

Hermione allowed herself a moment to reflect the events of last night. They were quite strange indeed! Normally, she wouldn't want anything to do with Fred and George and their crazy schemes. But this was going to be the big one...and she could not wait to find out what Fred and George had in store for that conceited Malfoy.

Hermione grinned at the thought. Oh what fun! She slung the school bag over her shoulder and ran out of her room and down the stairs to meet Ron and Harry for breakfast. Oh no...Ron. What was she going to tell him?

"Hey Harry!" said Hermione, walking into the common room to see Harry waiting for her.

"Hey Hermione," he said, looking up from the book he had open. He slipped the book into his bag and headed out the portrait hole with Hermione towards the Great Hall.

"What was that book you were reading?" asked Hermione curiously.

"Oh nothing," said Harry, "I was just skimming my reading for Divination."

"That class is a waste of time. I'm glad I'm not in it!" Then, belatedly, Hermione realized something.

"Erm, Harry...where's Ron?"

"Oh, I have no idea. I think it was something he ate last night. But anyways, he woke up with murder in his eyes, swearing that he would find Fred and George and tie them to the Whomping Willow."

"Oh my," said a very nervous Hermione. Ron was overreacting. She would have to clear things up with him.

"Why, what's the matter," asked Harry as they entered the Great Hall.

"Nothing really, don't worry about it."

"No," insisted Harry, "tell me."

"Well," said Hermione with a sigh, "it's a long story. It all started with my potions essay..." As they sat down to have breakfast Hermione told Harry the abridged version, cutting her story quite short. She had just finished telling the part where Ron was spelled asleep when who else but Ron appeared next to them.

He dropped down into the chair next to Harry. His eyes were bloodshot and he looked as if he had hastily gotten ready that morning.

"Darn those two! I couldn't find them anywhere!" Ron turned to look at Hermione, his eyes boring into her.

"Hermione, tell me exactly what happened."

She couldn't...she had a feeling that if Ron was angry now, he would be even angrier after she told him.

"I can't...I won't ...nnno...ok." What was happening? Hermione began to fret. Her mouth was moving but her mind wasn't telling it what to do.

"They have a plan to get Malfoy back and they needed my help and they blackmailed me with my potions essay and then I signed a contract." Shocked, Hermione clasped both hands over her mouth.

Ron was livid. His face started to turn red. "Hermione! You are going to help those two? Why! They won't care about anything except their stupid little pranks and they might get you in trouble!"

Hermione knew that wasn't the reason why Ron was angry. "Ron, since when did you care about the rules and getting in trouble? Not that I'm saying that the rules aren't important, it's just that I know that's not the whole truth. What's the truth?"

Ron thought for a moment, visibly cooling down. Taking a deep breath he said, "Well, what I said was partially true. I don't want you to get hurt. But the real reason is because I don't want you to be near Malfoy. Fred and George said they needed a girl for their plan and I don't want to know how that involves you. I don't want to know how that involves you with him..."

Hermione was shocked. This was turning out to be a very, erm, surprising day. "I didn't think about that. They did say they needed a girl and..." The implications of that statement hit her hard on.

"Oh no oh no oh no!" And with that, Hermione leapt out of her chair, muttering under her breath something about finding Fred and George and tying them to the Whomping Willow.

But before Hermione could turn to leave, Ron spoke out. "Stop!"

With a jerk, Hermione stopped. But why? Why did she stop? She didn't want to stop. She wanted to go and find Fred and George and some rope...but her legs refused to budge.

"Hermione, sit down, I need to talk to you," said Ron calmly. Hermione sighed, why was this happening to her? Against her will, she sat down and looked expectedly at Ron. Might as well get this over with.

"Yes Ron?" she asked, unsuccessfully trying to hide the annoyance in her voice.

She didn't know if it was something she said or what. Ron looked like her was about to say something, but he suddenly stopped himself. He began to turn red again. His calm appearance had shattered and he seemed to be at loss for words. This annoyed Hermione even more.

"Ron! Is this important? Because I have better things I could be doing right now!"

"Well...you see...I wanted to tell you that...that...well...the thing is..." Ron stammered, at loss for words.

"Ron! Hurry up!"

"Well...the thing is that...I care about you!" Ron looked relieved, having said what he wanted to.

Hermione's face softened as she looked at Ron. She placed her hand over his, causing him to turn even red then he already was, if that was possible.

"Awww, Ron I care about you too. Your one of my best friends and I don't know what I would ever do without you. And don't worry. I can take care of myself. If things get out of hand with this whole Fred and George revenge thing I promise to let you know and you can hurt them as much as you want. Ok?"

Ron nodded mutely. She didn't get it at all.

"Ok then, I am going to go find Fred and George and see what this whole contract thing is actually about," Hermione said, getting up from the table.

Ron watched as she walked out of the Great Hall. He sighed and turned to look at Harry.

"How can someone so smart like her not even notice?" he asked, a hopeless look of defeat on his face. Harry shrugged.

"It's just not the right time," Harry said. He watched as Ron's face fell even more and he decided to help him out. He passed the plate of pancakes.

Ron's face immediately lit up as he started to eat the pancakes with relish.

"You're right," said Ron between bites, "I mean, Hermione is smart...she'll notice when the time is right. Right?" Ron looked up expectantly at Harry.

Harry nodded vigorously. He watched with relief as Ron turned back to his stack of pancakes. Harry had been counting on the fact that Ron hadn't had breakfast. Ron's appetite was so predictable.

All of a sudden, Ron looked up and frowned. 'Oh no!' thought Harry, 'what could it be now?'

Ron turned to Harry and said, "Could you pass the syrup?" Relieved, Harry passed the syrup.

* * *

"It seems as if no one was listening to my instructions today," said Snape disapprovingly as he strolled through classroom. As he passed by Harry, he picked up his set of notes to see half a page of dutiful notes followed by Quidditch tactic doodles for the upcoming game.

"Pathetic," he snarled, throwing the notes back onto the table in disgust. "Five points from Gryffindor." Harry looked as though he was going to protest but seeing the look on Snape's face he decided not to. Snape walked slowly up to the front of the classroom to his desk and turned around to survey the class.

Throughout the classroom he saw jumbles of floating heads and limbs and, in one case, a floating torso with no heads and limbs. How odd indeed. A few students actually stood there fully intact and visible. Snape's lip curled into a sneer. He should have known that invisibility potions would be too advanced for this class.

"Except for Mr. Malfoy and ... (a little hesitantly) Ms. Granger, no one here was successfully able to brew an Invisibility Potion." Draco smirked and Hermione beamed at the acknowledgement. No one noticed. Heck, they could have been jumping up and down with silly clown hats and fluorescent balloons and nobody would notice. Of course no one would notice. They were invisible!

"Expect to come next time prepared to brew the Invisibility Potion again. Most of you should fully reappear in the next half hour or so. Class dismissed."

There was a sound of shuffling parchment and quiet chit chat as everyone left to Potions classroom. Hermione quickly ran to catch up with Harry and Ron.

"Free at last! I thought I would never get out of there!" Ron said with a sigh of relief.

"Hey, you shouldn't be complaining," said Harry, indicating Ron's left arm and left leg which were invisible, "more of you is invisible then me!" Harry looked down morosely at his right leg that was partially invisible.

"Don't worry about the potion. Not many people were able to become fully invisible. And you have a chance to make up for it. I'll help you both study tonight." Harry and Ron jerked up their heads and looked around in confusion.

Harry seemed to come back to his senses first. "Oh, hey Hermione. I suppose you're still invisible."

"It should wear off soon," said Hermione

Ron seemed to have gotten over the initial shock of being able to hear Hermione but not see her. A mischievous grin crossed his face.

"I hope it wears of soon!" Ron said with an exaggerated sigh, "Hearing disembodied Hermione voices everywhere would drive me insane!"

Ron was awarded with a smack on his right shoulder and the sound of stomping feet as Hermione walked away in a huff.

"It was a joke 'Mione! Can't you take a joke?" Ron called out, but Hermione was already out of earshot.

"Apologize to her at dinner, when you can see her," said Harry offhandedly. "She didn't seem too angry. She's probably off to find Fred and George. She seemed a bit ticked this morning when she couldn't find them."

"Yeah, ok," said Ron offhandedly, his mind already elsewhere.

* * *

Furious, Hermione decided that the only place that could make her happy now would be the library. Where else would she able to find the peace and quiet that would put her mind at rest? That was, of course, a rhetorical question...there were many deserted places in the castle just waiting to be discovered!

Not that Hermione was in any mood to go adventuring off into the unknown places of the castle of Hogwarts. But that is utterly beside the point.

Hermione entered the library and dropped her bag on an empty table. Skimming the bookshelves, she picked out a few books and in the process scared three first years silly by the sight of a pile of floating books.

After that Hermione realized that, due to her invisible state, floating objects might indeed scare someone. So she headed, discreetly, to the back of the library. However, she found quite an unexpected surprise.

"Break his heart! That would be the worst possible thing ever!"

"Do you think he even has a heart? Seriously now, think of something better then that!"

"Well, that Polyjuice Potion is safely in our room. How can we use that to our advantage?"

"We could turn her into Malfoy and have her do crazy things...you know, dance around or wear pink or... date a Gryffindor."

"Date a Gryffindor! Brilliant! That would rock all the Slytherins off their rocker."

Fred and George started to laugh uncontrollably at the thought of the look on all the Slytherins if Malfoy were to date a Gryffindor.

However, Hermione's reaction was quite different. She would have to do what? Turn into Malfoy? No way...uh uh...never ever ever. Just the thought of having to be in someone else's body...to top it off it being a male body...and to top even that it would be Malfoy's body. Nope. Not in a millions years. Besides, Hermione had had a very bad experience the first time...no more hairballs for her!

She decided she had to put a stop to it! Marching to Fred and George's table, she grabbed each by the ear and pulled them up.

Fred's eyes widened. "Bloody hell George! Mum's dead! Her ghost is here to haunt us forever!"

"Oh no!" George wailed as he got down on his hands and knees to beg. "My dear mum! Mum I love you! I'll confess it all! We were the ones that sent your tea party invites to the Gremlins. And we were the ones that put an engorgement charm on all the vermin. And I am oh so sorry those enormous mice made a disaster of your kitchen! And oh please oh please forgive us!"

Hermione stood there in shock. At that very moment she made a vow to herself never to have children.

"Fred, George, sit down. It's me, Hermione. Now, we have to discuss a few things."

"Hermione?" said a very confused George, as he got up off of his knees.

"She's invisible!" said Fred in surprise, looking around. Suddenly, a look of mischief crossed his face. "Invisible! Oh, what fun!"

"It's a potion, and it's going to wear off any moment. Just sit. I overheard a couple of things and I want to get some things straight."

Obediently, both Fred and George sat down. Hermione sat down opposite them.

"Ok, now this plan about me turning into Malfoy...forget it. I refuse."

"Hey, don't worry about it," said Fred offhandedly, "We were just thinking out loud. We wouldn't ask you to do something like that."

Hermione let out a sigh of relief. "So," said Hermione hesitantly, scared to discover the answer to her upcoming question, "What are you going to have me do? I mean, you haven't told me yet."

Fred and George exchanged a glance.

"Well," said George with a shrug, "We need to utterly humiliate him. We need to break his spirit. He has to suffer and...whoa!" George lost track of his train of thought at the sight of the now visible Hermione

Fred gave his brother an odd look and turned towards Hermione. "Yeah, it's got to be really good."

"Hmm," said Hermione, deep in thought, "Something like cutting out his intestines and tying them to a tree and throwing him off a cliff to see if he bounces or breaks?"

Fred and George both stared at her in horror. Hermione began to laugh. Quietly, of course. They were in the library!

"Oh don't worry. I wasn't serious," said Hermione, still amused by their shocked faces.

George gave her a confused look. "But where...how...what..."

"I read it in a book," said Hermione with a wave of her hand, "So what do you want me to do? I want to know what I've gotten myself into!"

"Well, part of what you heard was right," said Fred, "Our plan involves breaking his heart. That's why we need you."

"Me? Break his heart? But how? That's just not possible! Does he have a heart?"

"Yes, break his heart," said George, "Preferably in front of the whole school."

"Fred...George...I can't do that...to break his heart he would have to love me! He hates me, and oh, another thing, love potions are illegal!"

"He doesn't have to know that you're Hermione," said Fred.

"What do you mean he doesn't have to know? I look like Hermione...he'll know that I _am_ Hermione."

"Not if we change you around a bit," George had an excited look about his face.

"No! I refuse to do anything to my appearance!" Hermione was livid. The potions essay wasn't worth it! Of course, it was too late for that now.

"You will do what we say," said George, looking intently into her eyes.

"I will do what you say," said Hermione, as if in a trance. With a confused shake of her head she turned to glare at the twins.

"That is something else I want to talk about. What did you do to me?"

Fred grinned. "Stand up, hop on one foot around the table, then sit back down."

To her utter surprise, Hermione leapt out of her chair and hopped on one foot around the table back to her chair where she sat back down. All against her free will.

Back in her seat, Hermione glared at Fred. "What was all that about! What have you done to me?"

With a flick of his wrist, Fred procured up the contract once more. With a flourish, he unrolled it and George pointed to the fine print at the bottom. Right there, three line from the top, were written the words "Hermione Granger will be obey all direct commands for a whole week or until the conditions of the contract have been fulfilled"

Suddenly, Hermione understood. This morning at breakfast when Ron had commanded her to tell him what had happened...when she didn't want to tell him what happened and...oh dear. Hermione's head was spinning. Did this mean she no longer had a free will of her own? But something did not make sense...

"Hold on a moment...Fred, George, why is it that this morning I obeyed Ron's command? What I mean is, shouldn't this contract only be applicable to direct commands from you?"

George turned to glare at Fred. "I told you that you did the spell wrong!"

Fred had the decency to look somewhat embarrassed. "I'm sorry Hermione," he said, "But hey, look on the bright side...it's only for a week."

Hermione groaned. This couldn't be happening!

She turned to look at Fred and George. "Ok, listen," she said with a sigh, "I'll meet you two in the Gryffindor common room tonight. Ok? I need to sort some things out for myself."

And with that, Hermione left the library, her mind a jumble of thoughts. Each thought confusing her more then the other.

* * *

A/N: Sorry once again for taking so long to update! I'm visiting my grandma and internet is kind of hard to get here! So anyways, I need feedback. Am I drawing this too out? Do I need more detail? And I have a random question...for future reference. Does Hermione giggle or chuckle? And oh! Who can guess what book this quote is from?

"Hmm," said Hermione, deep in thought, "Something like cutting out his intestines and tying them to a tree and throwing him off a cliff to see if he bounces or breaks?"

Well, not exact quote quote...it's more paraphrased. I read it a while ago so I don't remember the exact quote!


	4. A Way Out?

A/N: Hey everyone! Yeah, I know this took a while to update. My computer crashed and that was no fun. Well, I was advised by one of my reviewers to get the plot rolling. I think I got a good jump start on this chapter!

Sylvan Tears: Congrats on getting the 'intestine' quote! And thanks for the constructive criticism. I tried to fix things up a bit. Looking better? And how do you like the way I unfolded the story? I hope the Cliché Fairy doesn't come get me anytime soon!

**

* * *

**

Chapter 4: A Way Out?

* * *

Hermione sat in near shock, staring at her fingernails. Hmmm, they seemed ok. Perpetual stress over tests and exams kept them nice and stubby. Yes, Hermione, like many other stressed perfect score students, was a habitual nail biter. She'd never noticed that much before, but now they seemed so interesting...so hypnotizing...

With a jerk, Hermione snapped herself out of her hypnotic spell. What was she doing? Studying her fingernails? There were so many better things to be studying. Fingernail studying was for...well, it wasn't for her.

Hermione sighed as she shifted her weight in the comfortable armchair. She decided to blame the lively buzz in the Gryffindor common room for her hypnotic trance. Didn't these people have homework they could be doing? She needed to think in a quiet little corner. Where would she ever find a quiet little corner?

Not here...

And she couldn't go to the library...those wretched little twins were there. They'd probably do something crazy like command her to do cartwheels down the halls. No, she needed a break from them. She'd meet them tonight.

But she needed to go to the library, she needed books. This curse, this contract, she had to find a way out. What in the world had she been thinking?

Books from the library, then where? With a sigh, Hermione turned to look out the window. The blue sky... the shining sun... the shady trees... hmmm, the shady trees.

First, to the library...then, some peace and quiet outside.

And with that, Hermione leapt out of her chair and out of the portrait hole towards the library.

* * *

Sitting outside on the green grass underneath a shady tree on a beautiful spring day...Hermione was almost at peace. She wasn't at peace because she had a splitting migraine and had gone through five of the nine books with no avail. Currently, she was flipping through a dusty old copy of Binding Legal Documents of the 16th Century, trying to find a way to annul a magically binding document. So far, she had searched through the 10th, 11th, 12th, 13th, 14th, 15th, and now 16th century document records and, staring down at the 17th, 18th, 19th century document records she came to a decision that she was not going to find anything.

She finally stood up and gazed hopelessly at the stacks of documents she had picked out. It was of no use. What was she to do? Suddenly overcome with a wave of anger, Hermione threw her wand out at the books in disgust. Within seconds, the books went ablaze in flames. Moments later, the flames subsided to leave behind a pile of ash. Hermione stared in shock.

_'Oh my,'_ thought a very scared Hermione. What had she done? Kneeling in the grass, Hermione searched through the ashes for her wand. Picking it up and trying to hastily clean the soot, Hermione noticed something else in the ashes. Sweeping the ashes away she was surprised to find a fully intact page from one of the books. Curious, she began to read...

..._and in the event when someone wishes to withdraw from a legal binding contract they have four options. They may kill any one of the party members involved thus causing the contract to have no purpose and be void. They have the choice of suicide, which also annuls the contract (however, is not recommended). Another possibility is to get a hold of the original contract and reword it to their own choosing. They can also draw up another contract which claims that the previous contract is no longer valid. However, this must be signed by the people who originally drew up the first contract so then…_

Reading it over once again, Hermione could not believe her luck. She had found the answer to all her problems. Filled with joy, Hermione got up and started to walk back towards the castle, with visions of Fred and George pleading for mercy.

* * *

Hermione just stared at Fred and George in shock. Shock...she'd been experiencing a lot of it lately. There she was, sitting in a quite corner in the Gryffindor common room with Fred and George. They'd just finished explaining their overall plan, and Hermione did not like her involvement in it one bit.

Taking a deep breath, Hermione said, "Ok, could you explain that to me one more time. Just my part."

"Ok," said Fred with deliberate slowness, "Here it is. We wanted to completely change your appearance for this. But then we decided that turning you into some heavenly goddess model would attract too much unwanted attention. So we decided that if you looked similar to who you are now it might work out better. Because then when you're revealed Malfoy will see the similarities to who you were and who you are and that will make it even worse for him...because he had a way to figure it all out and he was just too stupid to see it."

Hermione nodded, "Then what. I mean, how are you going to change my appearance?"

George took out a vial filled with an odd murky substance. "With this, we used some properties of a Polyjuice Potion and a heart's desire charm. Basically, when you drink it, it changes your appearance to what you want it to be."

Hermione just started at the vial in horror. "You can't fool around with potions and charms like that! It needs to be properly tested. I refuse to touch it."

George shrugged, "No problem there. We can command you to do whatever."

"You wouldn't!"

"Wouldn't we?"

Hermione fumed. She decided that as soon as she had moment free she was going to write up that counter contract...and perhaps add an obedience charm of her own.

"Don't worry Hermione. We'll test it on someone before you take it." Fred said, trying to calm the angry witch.

"Well, that's a relief," said Hermione. Then a question crossed her mind.

"But wait a moment. Who would you test this on? Who would ever risk themselves on some potion created by two underage wizards?"

George grinned, "Well, he doesn't know that he's volunteered to test it out. We're going to give him some tomorrow morning before he wakes up."

Aghast, Hermione couldn't believe her ears. She leapt up and glared at the two.

"You can't do this! There are laws against illegal human testing! This is going too far!" And with that, Hermione headed for the portrait hole, prepared to go to Dumbledore's office.

However, she was barely a few feet away when she heard a voice behind her.

"Stop," said Fred. She couldn't move, her feet were stuck to the ground.

"Come back now." Clenching her jaw, Hermione stomped back to where Fred and George were, glaring down at them.

"Sit," said George, watching in glee and Hermione tried to resist and, of course, failed. She sat back down and mentally cursed them both. Yes, she would make sure to add a very potent obedience charm in her counter contract.

"Just calm down and relax. And don't even think about telling anyone about the human testing." She sighed and rubbed her temples, willing the ache in her head to go away. Now she definitely couldn't tell anyone. Curse this cursed obedience charm. Where were the loopholes when you needed them?

Taking in a deep breath, Hermione decided it was about time that she got this over with.

"Ok, Fred, George, after I take this," she said, indicating the vial with a slight shudder, "What are you going to have me do?"

"That," said Fred "is up to you. How are we to know how a woman snares a man? This is your territory. We are just going to leave you with this vial and your wand. I'm sure you'll think of something."

What were they on about? How was she to know how a woman snared a man? This was ridiculous! Wasn't she supposed to get some sort of script to memorize? Or at least some guidelines!

Disoriented, she watched in silence as George handed her the vial. She saw that Fred was saying something to her, something important perhaps. She didn't know, she couldn't hear him, she couldn't hear anything. The room started to blur about her.

Fred grabbed her shoulders and started violently shaking her. George took the vial from her. Fred's lips were moving...but what was he saying?

George took out his wand and muttered something under his breath. A jet of cold water shot out from his wand, straight at Hermione.

"Hermione, can you hear me?" Hermione sputtered as the cold water hit her face.

"Are you there? Damn it George, we've lost her. Now we're going to have her ghost to deal with!"

"No, I'm fine now," Hermione said, pushing Fred back, "I was just shocked for a bit, that's all."

Fred and George looked relieved.

"Good, now listen. This is something we think might help you out. The Slytherin password is parselmouth," Fred said as George handed her the vial again. "And don't forget to take the potion right after your last class. We'll give you more of it after dinner. It should last you about four hours. Ok?"

Hermione nodded, getting up carefully.

"Will you be able to make it to your room?" asked George, concerned.

"I'm fine. Of course I will," said Hermione.

"Ok then, see you at breakfast," said George as he and Fred headed up the staircase that lead to the boy's dormitory.

Walking up the staircase that led to the girl's dormitory, Hermione quietly entered her room. As she lay in her bed she started to think. How was she supposed to do this? She knew nothing...nothing at all. Boys weren't worth getting worked over. Not yet anyways, she had more important things to think about at this time of her life. She needed someone's help. But who...? Drifting off into a restless sleep, the question remained unanswered.

* * *

Waking up to the sound of shrill giggling, Hermione Granger was not amused. Sitting up in bed she rubbed her eyes. What time was it anyways? 

Pulling away the curtains, she saw Parvati and Lavender reading a magazine article with girlish fascination.

"Why are you two up so early? Something important?" Hermione asked, getting up out of bed to change into her robes. Maybe if she got lucky she would be able to write up the counter contract before breakfast.

"This article has all the beauty spells a woman would ever need! To make your hair longer, to have perfect skin, for great nails...everything!" said Parvati dreamily as she clutched the magazine.

"And it says right here that the next issue of Witch Weekly will have over a hundred tips on how to snare a man!" Lavender said with a squeal.

They both began to giggle. Hermione rolled her eyes. Some people just needed to pick up a good book. Most magazines were a waste of good time. But the title of the magazine article echoed in her mind… 'snare a man', now where had she heard that before? Ignoring her confusion, Hermione got out of bed and rubbed her sleepy eyes as she got dressed.

"Well then, I'll leave you two to it," Hermione said, grabbing her school bag and the vial next to her bed she ran out the door and down the stairs. She looked at the vial once more and prayed that she would be able to finish the counter contract soon.

Sitting down in the common room, Hermione pulled out a quill and a piece of parchment and got to work.

Half an hour later, Hermione sat with a complete contract in her hands. She re-read it once more. It annulled the last contract and put Fred and George under an obedience charm. She knew it was wrong of her to add the charm. But at the moment she didn't care.

Now how was she going to get them to sign it? Thinking for a moment, Hermione was struck with an idea. She cloaked the words on the document in an illusion and set another illusion of a false contract. The contract now read;

_We, Fred and George Weasley, solemnly swear that we will never ransom Hermione Granger's Potions Essay again. _

It was a justifiable reason for a contract. Well, to Hermione it was.

Quickly rolling up the contract, Hermione stuck it into her bag and decided to head off for an early breakfast.

Just then, Hermione heard a voice behind her.

"Wait up Hermione!"

"Sure Neville," said Hermione turning around. The sight she faced left her in shock.

"Off to breakfast?" he asked.

She nodded dumbly as they walked out of the portrait hole. As they walked towards the Great Hall, Hermione tried to snap out of her stupor. Glancing once more at Neville beside her, she tried to recollect her thoughts. He was taller, more robust, and...just about everything seemed different.

He caught her staring at him and gave her a quizzical look.

"What...what...how...?" Hermione was at a loss for words.

Neville gave a shrug. "I really have no clue," he said truthfully, "I think it's some strange after effect of the charms that backfired on me in class." he said with a sheepish grin.

He walked and talked with confidence. His new looks perhaps? New looks...wait a moment, she knew what had happened! Fred and George's potion! Wow...Neville sure had an interesting opinion of how he wanted to look like.

Walking into the Great Hall, Neville moved aside to let her in first, giving her a smile that made her heart beat faster.

Wait a moment...what was happening to her? How could she be attracted to Neville of all people? Mentally berating herself, Hermione gave Neville a quick smile back as she headed towards the Gryffindor table. Spotting Fred and George at the table, Hermione nearly jumped with joy

Seating herself down with them she fished through her bag until she found the contract.

"Fred, George, I want you two to sign this," Hermione said simply, handing Fred a quill and pointing to the bottom. 'Oh please let it work,' she thought, biting her lower lip. Fred read it and gave a shrug, ready to sign his name on the bottom.

"Wait," said George, "let me see that." Hermione sighed. She knew it was too easy to be true.

George squinted at the document, turning it this way and that. Taking out his wand he muttered a spell and tapped the parchment. There appeared the real conditions of the contract. George was smug as he handed it back to Fred. Fred read and shook his head, passing it back to Hermione.

"Nice try Hermione," said George, "but how do you think we were able to hide the fine print in your contract?"

Hermione was getting desperate. She had to take the potion today. What was she to do?

"Please, you can't seriously have me do this. I mean, it's Malfoy! Pick anyone else, they'll pull this off better then I can!"

Fred nodded solemnly, "You're right Hermione, this is inhumane of us. We shouldn't make you do this."

"What?" Hermione was caught off guard.

Fred burst out laughing. Confused, Hermione waited with annoyed patience as Fred calmed down, wiping the tears from his eyes.

"Now that was funny. Wish I could have caught that expression on camera," Fred said as he took a deep breath.

"Hermione, you've made a commitment, you've signed a contract. You can't back out now," George said in a mock serious tone.

Hermione looked with desperation at both Fred and George. "But I can't do this, I don't know how to do this, I don't want to do this...and I am getting nothing out of this!"

George thought for moment, thinking about what Hermione had said. "Well, I know one solution to all this. I command you to do this, and I command you to seek help so you are able to do this, I command you to stop finding loopholes to get out of this, and I command you not to protest."

"But that's not..." Hermione stopped her protest in mid sentence as her mouth automatically clamped shut. Hermione was mute for the next few moments as she tried to battle the spell and regain her free will.

Giving up, she just sat there, limp in her chair. She looked up first at George then Fred, pleading with her eyes to pity her.

"Well," said Fred, feeling a twinge of guilt, "I think we should be fair. Hermione should get something out of this."

"Hmmm," George thought, "I know! We'll help you out on your house-elf campaign. Spread the word about SPEW and maybe shine some light on the situation."

Hermione listened to Fred as a vision began to form in her mind. Hermione's eyes shined with the prospect of finally being able to continue on with her campaign!

"Yes! I'll do it!" said Hermione, finding her voice. "But you both have to promise to help me out. Agreed?"

"We promise," they said in chorus. Hermione was thrilled.

"Promise what?" Hermione was jerked out of her vision of house-elf rights as Harry and Ron sat down with them.

Ron looked at first George, then Fred, then Hermione in mounting suspicion. "What's going on here? What secrets have you all been keeping? This has to do with that damn contract, doesn't it?" Ron started to turn red with rage as he glared at Fred and George.

"You both should get lost. Go make someone else do your dirty work. Leave Hermione out of this."

Rolling their eyes, Fred and George got up off the table. "Meet you after school," George called back to Hermione as they left the table and walked out of the Great Hall.

"Explain," Ron commanded, his eyes drilling into hers. Her eyes grew big as she forced herself not to speak. If Ron knew he would kill Fred and George. What would happen to her precious SPEW? But before her little self control could give away Harry came to her rescue.

"Hermione, you don't have to tell us anything," he said, shoving a plate of pancakes in front of Ron. Ron seemed to forget everything else as he dug into the plate with relish. Hermione sighed with relief. That was close.

"Thanks Harry, I just need to sort things out on my own for a bit," she said, flashing him a grin as she started to gather up all her things.

"No problem, just call on us when you need us," Harry said as he started on his own breakfast.

Right then, just on time, the swarm of owls flew into the Great Hall, littering the Hall with letters and parcels. Dropping the day's edition of the Daily Prophet, a barn owl landed next to Hermione expectantly. Automatically paying it, she watched in astonishment as a school owl landed next to Ron and...glared at him?

Yes, the owl was glaring at him. Ron had received a letter and seemed to have ignored the poor owl. Miffed, it gave Ron a sharp peck as it flew away.

"Ouch!" Ron said, rubbing his hand. "I don't know what is wrong with all those bloody school owls but they seem to have something against me!"

Hermione giggled. Word must spread in the Owlery.

Tucking the Daily Prophet in her bag, Hermione got up and headed out of the Great Hall. "See you two in class," she called back and, as she did, she accidentally bumped into someone.

It was none other then Lavender with Parvati, pouring over the newest issue of Witch Weekly

"Sorry," she said hastily, ready to walk away. Then she realized that this may be her chance. Turning around, she took a deep breath.

"Lavender? Parvati? Can I ask you two a favor?"

They looked up from the magazine, "What is it Hermione," asked Parvati.

"Can you...well...I need some help," Hermione said, looking around to make sure no one was in earshot. Taking in a deep breath, she decided a little white lie at the moment would serve her better then the truth.

"I like someone. Will you help me?"

Lavender and Parvati squealed in reply and engulfed Hermione in a big hug.

"Hermione, this is great!" said Lavender, "we can teach you how to be a girl!"

Hermione decided not to take that too personally.

"Wait...who is it?" asked Parvati in anticipation.

Hermione now felt a bit uncomfortable, "I promise to tell you both later," she said quickly, "can I meet with you two at lunch?"

Parvati and Lavender nodded their heads vigorously. Hermione left them to their excited whispers. All she heard before she left them was something about a complete makeover. Hermione shuddered at the thought. She might have to clear up some misconceptions with them. In no way would she go through a 'complete makeover'.

* * *

A/N: Well, here is chapter four! Review and tell me what you all think! I love reviews! 

I want to thank all of my reviewers! Mystical maniac, Horny-Cotter, Chrisoriented, Wings-of-Fantasy, Quill of the Lark, Sacagawea, XxGuMmYbEaRxX, Tacky Socks, LilChocolateAngl, loveiscrazy-bebe, Meirarien, winterspirit, and Sylvan Tears. Double thanks to those who reviewed more then once!


	5. The Change

A/N: Yes…I know it has been a while. To be exact, a year. To anyone who is still following this story from last year, well, I'm sorry. I've had so much school work and major writer's block. So yes, about my writer's block, it still exists. This chapter just kind of...appeared. So, any help whatsoever with this story would be greatly appreciated! Ideas, thoughts, how you want the story to turn out, any way I can improve it...anything at all. Well, without further ado, chapter 5!

**

* * *

**

Chapter 5: The Change

* * *

Complete makeover. What would that imply? That Hermione would be…made over. Completely.

Hermione shuddered at the thought. She didn't want to be made over. She didn't want to help Fred and George utterly humiliate Malfoy anymore. She didn't want to be under this stupid obedience…curse. Because that is exactly what it was, a curse!

Hermione sighed. She couldn't get out of it though, she had been forbidden to. How she hated Fred and George.

To everyone else in the Muggle Studies class, it looked as if Hermione Granger was furiously taking notes, as always. Her quill was taking notes, but her mind was actually fretting over her lunch meeting with Lavender and Parvati. What would they do to her? What would she tell them when they asked her who she liked?

Hermione was so wrapped up in her own thoughts that she didn't even notice that her class had been dismissed until she heard Professor Gellum clear his throat for what must have been the third time.

Looking up, Hermione saw the professor's eye's crinkle in mirth as he noticed Hermione's look of utter confusion as she looked around the empty classroom.

"Sorry professor, I'll just be on my way," said Hermione as she quickly got up and shoved her notes in her bag.

"Wait a moment Hermione." Hermione whirled around to face the professor.

"Yes sir," she said obediently.

"You seem distracted lately. Whatever it may be, I just want to let you know that I'm here if you need any help," said Professor Gellum kindly. Hermione smiled in acknowledgment. She was about to turn and leave when she heard the professor call out again. "And Hermione," he added, dropping his voice a bit lower, "don't worry about the rules. I still have some spunk left in me!"

Hermione giggled. "Thank you professor."

Walking out the door, Hermione instantly forgot Professor Gellum's offer of help. How would he be able to help her break Draco Malfoy's heart? Have Draco fall in love with him? Hermione giggled once again. The thought of Draco swooning over Professor Gellum was just hilarious!

Walking down the hall, Hermione accidentally bumped into Hannah Abbot.

"Oh, sorry Hannah," said Hermione with a slight smile, handing her the book she had dropped.

"N-n-n-no problem Hermione," Hannah stammered, turning a bright red. Taking the book, she whirred around to catch up with her friends.

Hermione forgot about the incident in an instant as she spotted Harry and Ron in the crowd. She waved at them and ran to catch up.

"…and you know what else that bloody owl did to me? It spilled my orange juice all over my pancakes! My pancakes!"

Harry rolled his eyes. "Yes, Ron, I was there. What did you ever do to the owl?"

"Nothing! I swear it!" cried Ron. He then turned to Hermione. "Hermione! Now you help me out, what do you think the Hogwarts owls have against me?"

"Maybe you should be nice to them?"

"Nice to them! Are they nice to me? They RUINED a perfectly wonderful plate of pancakes!"

Hermione tried to look sincere as Ron ranted on, but the look on Harry's face made it quite hard! So, with Ron cursing every single owl in the Hogwarts owlery, the three headed for their next class.

Then would come lunch…oh dear.

* * *

"Well, Hermione, before we can start to fix seventeen years worth of self-neglect, we need to know…who is it?"

Lavender and Parvati sat on Hermione's bed expectantly, their eyes wide in anticipation.

Oh bother, now what was Hermione to do?

"Well…it's ummm…" she said tentatively. Lavender rolled her eyes.

"We want to know a name," said Parvati, "spit it out already."

Hermione closed her eyes and counted to ten, taking in deep breaths as she did. _'The sooner the better. The sooner the better. Just tell them. Do it Hermione, do it. DO IT NOW.'_

Hermione had just unintentionally given herself a direct command.

"Draco Malfoy!"

Silence echoed in the room. One second. Two seconds. Two and a half…

'_Hey, who turned off the lights?' _thought a very befuddled Hermione. Then she realized that she had her eyes clenched shut. Slowly she forced herself to relax and look down at Lavender and Parvati.

Both had looks of utter shock on their faces. Hermione was surprised. She hadn't expected this reaction from them. No…she had more expected them to squeal in glee and go on and on about how handsome and dreamy Draco Malfoy was and how hot he looked in his Quidditch uniform. Not that Hermione Granger had ever thought these thoughts.

"But…but…he's a boy!" exclaimed Lavender. She exchanged a confused look with Parvati.

"Well, of course he's a…HEY! What is _that_ suppose to mean!"

"Nothing!" said Lavender and Parvati, trying desperately to avoid Hermione's gaze.

"Poor Hannah," whispered Lavender to Parvati.

"What does Hannah have to do with this?" Hermione was fuming. What was going on?

Parvati shot Lavender a dirty look before quickly grabbing Hermione by the arm and propelled her towards the bed.

"Oh, nothing. Just sit down and never mind that…let's start your makeover!"

Hermione's decided not to worry about it anymore and sat down instantly. '_Stupid obedience curse…'_

"So, Draco Malfoy, eh?" said Lavender, "When Hermione breaks the rules, she breaks them all!"

"What do you mean by 'breaking the rules'? What rules!" Hermione fretted.

"Oh never mind her," said Parvati with a wave of her hand, "she's just talking about the whole 'Gryffindor and Slytherin circle of hate' and how Gryffindors and Slytherins don't usually date. Then there is the pure blood thing he has going for him…but ignore that. You should like who you like."

Malfoy was a Slytherin…and a pure blood…everything that made Fred and George's revenge so perfect.

"So, where should we start?" Parvati asked Lavender.

"Erm, actually…" said Hermione as she frantically rummaged through her bag for her schedule. "I only have fifteen minutes until my next class starts, can we meet after school?"

"Sure," said Lavender and Parvati nodded in agreement.

"Great! See you both later."

Hermione ran out of the room and started to mentally prepare herself for her Herbology lesson. A flicker of guilt ran through her because she knew why she had run out. She was avoiding what had to be done. Hermione sighed, but she knew that soon she would have to go through the 'change.'

Wait, that just reminded her about something. Hermione felt through her bag and felt a small vial in its side pocket. Yes, the potion George had given her was still with her. Suddenly, she felt somewhat relieved. The potion meant that she wouldn't have to deal with Parvati and Lavender's "total makeover." Certainly this potion would be less painful…

* * *

"Wait, wait. Explain it again. It does _what_?" School had ended for the day anda very excited Lavender was examining the vial Hermione had handed her.

"It changes your appearance to whatever you want it to be," said Hermione simply as Lavender passed the vial to Parvati to look at.

"That's amazing Hermione! How do you want to change yourself?" Parvati asked. Hermione hadn't thought about that.

"Well," she said, sitting down on her bed, "you both have to understand something. Draco Malfoy doesn't like me too much. But that's only because of Harry and Ron. I think that if I looked different, it would give him the chance to get to know my personality and me as a person."

Parvati nodded in agreement as she thought it over. "You do realize that you'll need a new name," she said slowly, "and to start out with you can say that you're in Ravenclaw."

"But he knows everyone in our year," said Lavender, "how will that work?"

"She can say she's a Fifth year," said Parvati, chewing her lip in concentration, "and…you can't look too different. You have to look somewhat like yourself. Because you plan eventually telling him who you really are, right?" Parvati looked up at Hermione for confirmation. Hermione nodded.

"Then you can't go for the supermodel look," said Lavender thoughtfully, "Oh! No offense Hermione," she added quickly.

Hermione grinned. _'Thank goodness!' _"None taken"

"Ok, then let's get started. How should we change Hermione Granger?" Parvati conjured up a large mirror that floated up in front of Hermione.

"Well," Lavender started off, "The first thing that comes to my mind are your horrible front teeth, no offence again Hermione! But you already have that taken care of in the 4th year at that Yule Ball…"

"That's why _I _think that we should start with the hair…"

"Oh please not the hair! And I like my chin…and this is my mom's nose and…"

Lavender and Parvati cut her off with a menacing glare.

"Do you _want _him to know it's you?" Parvati questioned.

"No…but…"

"Then SHUT. UP." Both girls said in unison.

Hermione's mouth clamped shut. '_Oh no! Now I can't say a word!'_

Lavender had taken out a notebook and started to examine her carefully, "Okay Hermione, that hairdo, has _got_ to go. For the new you, let's try shoulder length hair! And maybe a nose ring…"

Hermione watched in horror as her reflection in the mirror changed to suit Lavender's wild imagination.

'_I think I'm going to cry.'_

* * *

Half an hour of body piercing Hermione's reflection and increasingly making it skinnier, Hermione had had enough. She looked like some strange teen model with an eating disorder who decided to rebel against society.

"Blond highlights!"

"Red highlights!"

"Blond!"

"Red!"

Hermione sat speechless. Lavender and Parvati turned to her at the same time.

"What do you think?" asked Lavender. Hermione still sat silent.

"Come on, tell us," said Parvati.

"I think you both are insane!" Hermione cried out. _'Yes! I can speak again!'_

"You both have to realize this can't be drastic!"

It was Hermione's turn change her reflection. She scrutinized herself and decided she needed to start from ground up. With a wave of her wand she cleared her reflection so that it looked like the normal Hermione.

"I refuse to have shoulder length hair! A couple inches past my shoulder should be short enough…" Hermione watched in satisfaction as her long locks shortened in the mirror.

"Then I think I could add a couple of inches to myself…" The reflection grew taller.

"Then…" Hermione studied herself. _'Is there anything I ever wanted to change about myself?'_ Looking down she spotted her stubby bitten fingernails.

"My nails!" Hermione watched (in glee, she must admit) as her reflection's fingernails grew into perfectly manicured long ovals.

"Ok, I think I'm done. What do the two of you think?"

Hermione turned around to face Lavender and Parvati.

"Well," said Parvati hesitantly, "it still looks like…you!"

"How about you give your hair waves, and make it a shade lighter," suggested Lavender. Hermione watched as her reflection changed. She was surprised by the result of the change. Her face looked so different when it wasn't surrounded by a puff ball.

"And make your skin a shade darker," added Parvati. Hermione watched as her reflection gained a light tan.

"And maybe a different eye color? Pick one, which one have you always wanted?" Hermione thought. She never had time for such trivial matters…she had always liked her eyes.

"How about gray?" Hermione asked. Parvati shook her head at the reflection.

"No, you need an exotic look. Maybe with a tint of blue, and a dark ring..." Hermione watched as her reflection's eye's changed.

"Those look like wild eyes! I look half-insane!"

"Hun, you're in love with the Slytherin Prince…you _are_ half-insane!" laughed Lavender.

Hermione winced. In _love_? With _Malfoy_? Ouch.

"And besides, they definitely make a statement! I've always wanted blue-gray eyes!" said Parvati dreamily.

"Come on Hermione, take a risk! And trust us. We promise no more piercing!" reassured Lavender. Hermione felt a zing go through her body and surrendered to her curse.

"Just do whatever," said Hermione, as she plopped down on her bed.

"Well, this reflection needs just a bit more work. Let's give your nose a little upturn and…"

"Oh! Let's give you a dimple!"

"There," exclaimed Parvati, "now you look nothing like you. But enough like you so that it works."

Hermione had to admit that it did work.

"Thank you both so much! But now the real problem…how do I get Mal…erm, Draco to like me?"

Lavender and Parvati exchanged an excited look.

"Don't worry about that," said Lavender, "We've been thinking about how to get you two together since lunch! Just take the potion and we can get you started."

Fishing around in her pockets, Hermione found the potion the twins had given her. Hermione studied the 'new Hermione' in the mirror for a bit as she fiddled with the cork on the vial. Then, resolutely, she closed her eyes and uncorked the vial and drank its entire contents in one breath.

When she opened her eyes a moment later, Hermione looked down to see perfectly manicured nails. She sighed. _'If only this was the only thing that changed!' _

"Now, here is the plan," said Parvati in a bossy voice, "You're a Fifth year Ravenclaw named…" she stopped in mid-sentence.

"Any ideas," Parvati asked, turning to the other two.

"Herm, Hermy, Mio, Mine, Oney, Nee, My, Erm…" Lavender trailed off.

"How about Nia? It's what my aunt calls me for short," suggested Hermione.

Parvati thought about it for a moment. "That'll do. Now, how long does this potion last?"

"About four hours"

"Ok, come on Hermione…the Slytherins only have an hour left of practice," and with that Lavender and Parvati steered Hermione out of the room.

* * *

A very nervous Hermione walked outside with Lavender and Parvati as they headed towards the lake. Hermione began to notice that quite a few students were giving her odd looks. Of course she would get strange looks…she was technically a stranger to them. Taking out her wand, Hermione muttered a spell under her breath. The spell was a slight twist of a memory charm. Whenever someone saw her as 'Nia' they would see her as the girl who has always been at Hogwarts, but who they never talked to or knew much about. It helped her blend in better with the crowd.

Now at the lake, Parvati and Lavender turned to Hermione.

"Now Hermione, don't be nervous," said Lavender. Hermione felt a familiar zing go through her body.

"We want you to stay right here. We'll both be behind that tree over there…so just remember that you have us as back up," instructed Parvati.

"Back up for what?" asked Hermione.

"Well," said Lavender hesitantly, "like if you began to cry or you say something wrong or he's about to kill you or if your hair is out of place…we just want you to know that we'll be nearby to help you out."

Hermione hoped nothing would happen. "Thanks you guys, I really appreciate it."

Parvati grinned, "Anytime. Now, give us five seconds to go hide and then take out your wand and summon the snitch, ok?"

Hermione nodded, the plan clicking in her head and starting to make sense.

Lavender and Parvati ran a couple feet away behind a big tree and gave her the 'thumbs-up.' Taking in a deep breath, Hermione took out her wand and held up her hand. "Accio snitch!" she summoned.

A split second later, Hermione's hand closed over a little gold ball. Its wings fluttered in vain to escape from Hermione's grasp. Almost as an afterthought, she quickly hid her wand in her pocket.

Suddenly, she felt something fly past her. A moment later, it flew behind her…as if in search of something.

"Looking for this?" Hermione asked, holding up the snitch.

The blur stopped and a pair of cold steel gray eyes looked down on her. Hermione gulped.

_'and so it begins...'_

* * *

A/N: I know this is a horrible place to stop...but I've already started chapter six so it will be out soon, I promise! I don't plan on taking a year to update. hehehe. Well, speaking about updates...reviews really help. More reviews, the faster I'll write! And if you have ideas, it'll be even better!

Thank you once again to everyone who has reviewed this story, your reviews really make my day!


	6. First Encounter

A/N: I know I'm a bad updater, and I really have no good excuse. This chapter's short, but I'll try to update soon.

* * *

**Chapter 6: First Encounter**

**

* * *

**

"Good practice Slytherins, same time tomorrow. And no excuses. We will be undefeated this year! Am I right?"

"RIGHT!" the team roared.

Draco Malfoy, the gorgeous Slytherin seeker and captain, grinned approvingly at his teammates. As the team headed into the locker rooms his eyes lazily searched the stadium. With the bludgers and the quaffle safely in the box, he was in search of the trademark glimpse of gold.

'_Oh damn, I have patrols tonight,' _he thought as he flew about_ 'Hmm, maybe I'll have Pansy do my homework…'_

Suddenly, something caught his eye and broke his train of thought. The snitch whizzed right across the stadium and seemed to be headed…towards the lake?

Surprised, he sped up and followed the snitch's trail. When he reached the lake, he had lost sight of it. He flew about a bit, thoroughly confused. _'Why would the snitch come here?'_

"Looking for this?" he heard a voice say. Coming to a sudden halt, Draco looked down to see a girl with blue gray eyes and a cute little nose. He studied her for a bit. She seemed familiar…but he couldn't really place her.

"It just flew by and I automatically caught it," she said sheepishly as she handed him the snitch. He couldn't help but notice the dimple that formed on her left cheek.

"Do I know you?" he said hesitantly, studying her for a bit as he put the snitch safely in the box.

"I don't think so…I'm a Fifth year."

"A Fifth year…are you a Gryffindor?" asked Draco suspiciously. Were the Gryffindors plotting something? Maybe the she was planted to steal the snitch or to hurt Draco so that he couldn't catch the snitch on Tuesday for the big Slytherin vs. Gryffindor match! How very…Slytherin of them.

"No no, of course not," she said with a nervous laugh, "I'm a Ravenclaw."

"A Fifth year Ravenclaw…hmm." Draco looked at her for a moment and then said decisively, "No, you couldn't be."

"I c-c-couldn't?"

"No no, that night there was…" Draco seemed to be mulling something over as he began to mutter to himself, "she was too short, her hair was blond, she had green eyes, she had…" he looked at her again, "are you that girl who was acne ridden last year?"

"Oh, I guess you caught me!"

"Well," he said appreciatively, "you sure do clean up nicely."

* * *

Hermione blushed scarlet. Had Malfoy just…complemented her?

"Thanks," she squeaked, not really sure what to say now. She had never had a real conversation with Malfoy. It had always been an exchange of insults of some sort. But now…she almost felt as if he was human.

"Oh, I forgot to introduce myself," Malfoy said with a smirk. As if he needed an introduction. "Malfoy, Draco Malfoy."

She shook his outstretched hand. "I'm Nia, Nia…Turner." Where had that come from? Oh well, at least she hadn't said Nia Granger.

"Well Nia," he said slowly, leaning on his broom as he looked at her again once over, "it seems to be getting dark out…care if I accompany you back into the castle?"

"Why thank you," said Hermione, a fake smile plastered on her face. But then her smile turned to a look of utter horror as Malfoy mounted his broom and floated in place, waiting for her to get on.

"I – I – I'm not…" Hermione trailed off, trying to figure out a way to talk herself out of this. Maybe this was a good time to call out the reinforcements? Hermione looked behind Malfoy to see Lavender and Parvati encouragingly give her the "thumbs up" sign from where they hid. Looked like she wasn't going to get any help from them.

"What, are you scared?" Malfoy smirked.

"I'm not scared," Hermione said defiantly. How dare he suggest that she was scared!

"Well then," Malfoy cocked his head to the side, waiting expectantly.

Hermione took a deep breath, fervently wishing that someone would just command her not to be scared of flying. Gingerly, Hermione mounted the broom in front of Malfoy and began to pray.

* * *

Draco watched as she mounted the broom, and knew instantly that she was utterly frightened. She trembled slightly and her hands had a death grip on the handle. Yet she resolutely sat tall and proud and kept her eyes open. He had to give her some credit for that.

With a quick wave of his wand, he spelled the box of Quidditch balls safely away where it belonged. Leaning forward, Draco grasped the broom. Their hands overlapped and Draco noticed that Nia visibly relaxed.

'_It must be my comforting charm and charisma,'_ thought Draco smugly. What girl wouldn't feel safe in his embrace?

With that thought, he kicked off. He felt her tense up again, and, keeping her fear in mind, he kept close to the ground. Pulling up in front of the castle's entrance, Draco jumped off, ready to help Nia as a true gentleman should.

But Nia didn't notice him. In her haste to get off, she stumbled and fell, right where Draco was able to catch her.

There was a pause, a moment where everything went silent. Draco looked into Nia's exotic smoky blue-gray eyes and fell hopelessly in love.

* * *

A/N: Awwww, isn't that cute:) I just want to thank all my reviewers, your reviews really make my day. 


	7. After Curfew

A/N: Wow! My fastest update yet! Enjoy. :) and oh, HAPPY NEW YEAR!

* * *

**Chapter 7: After Curfew**

**

* * *

**

Hermione ran as fast as she could. Secretly, of course. Even if no one recognized her as a prefect, Hermione was not about to publicly break any rules.

Out of breath, Hermione stopped in front of the Fat Lady's portrait. A couple minutes later, when Hermione felt properly composed, she stepped through. The common room was mostly empty. Everyone was off eating dinner. Unfortunately, the twins were nowhere to be seen.

Pacing nervously, Hermione began to fret. She wasn't sure if she could do this anymore. It was strange seeing this other side of Malfoy. Him complementing her and giving her a ride and then catching her before she could fall…it was just odd.

And where the hell were Fred and George? They got her into this…and she was going to make sure that they saw her out. Glaring at the portrait hole, Hermione began to count.

1, 2, 3…

…56, 57, 58.

Hermione stopped counting as she saw Fred and George enter the common room.

"There you two are! We need to talk." Hermione pulled the twins into an empty corner of the common room.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" Fred gave her a once over and grinned.

"Look beautiful, we may be twins, but you can only have one of us," said George, "and has anyone told you that I'm the better of the two?"

"The better of the two? And who says that?" Fred glared at his brother.

"Hey, it's me, Hermione!"

"Hermione!" George yelped. His face started to turn scarlet as he studied her and realized who she was.

"Slightly taller, tanner, blue-gray eyes, cute nose, and your hair…I think that's where we didn't recognize you. It's lighter, shorter, and looks…tamed. You did a good job changing yourself." Fred was leaning back, smiling.

"And that is the cutest chin," added George.

"Um, George, I didn't change my chin."

George turned an even brighter shade of scarlet and grabbed a nearby magazine and pretended to be absorbed in whatever it said on its cover.

"So, how did today go?" asked Fred.

"We talked a little, introduced ourselves, nothing much," said Hermione evasively.

"Did you get any 'vibes' from him?" persisted Fred.

"He was nice to me…as nice as a Malfoy can be I suppose," added Hermione hesitantly.

"Hmm, I guess that's a good start. He doesn't hate you. He didn't recognize you, did he?"

"I don't think so. I told him I was a Fifth year Ravenclaw."

George threw the magazine back on the side table and looked up. "Did anyone else notice you? Wouldn't it seem strange to them that there is a new student a month into school?"

"I put a spell on myself…a twist of a memory charm to help myself blend into the crowd. No one really knows who I am, but they all assume that I have always been here."

"Smart idea," nodded Fred approvingly, "that's why we picked you. Anyone else would have blown this by now."

"Here, I think you might need more of this," offered George, pulling out a vial of potion from his pocket.

Hermione grimly accepted it.

"No need to be so grim, mate," said Fred with a grin, "Why don't you smile for us? Smile."

Hermione's mouth automatically formed into a smile. Oh yes, this was why she hated them.

George grinned, "and how about a little kiss, right here," George tapped his cheek. Hermione glared. He hadn't directly commanded her to, so she wasn't obliged to kiss him.

"Just kidding, no need to get your knickers in a twist," said George hastily.

"We have more of the potion if you need it," added Fred, "this coming weekend will be the perfect opportunity to snare that fat canary."

"How much longer are you going to look like this," asked George.

Hermione thought for a moment. "Probably around two more hours. I'll hide in my room until then."

"Good idea," nodded Fred, "How about meeting us early tomorrow morning for breakfast. We have some ideas we want to run past you. Sound good?"

"Sounds good, I'll see you both then." With that Hermione got up and left the common room and headed up to her own room.

Settling down on her bed, she pulled out _Hogwarts: A History_ and began to re-read it for what must have been the 82nd time.

* * *

Draco Malfoy was in love. Of course, he didn't know that. And if he slightly suspected it, he offhandedly dismissed it as infatuation. It wasn't his fault for confusing love for infatuation, he had never been in love.

Draco was much too distracted to do homework. Draco looked down at his textbook and, for the fifth time in the last half hour, tried to finish reading the page without thinking about Nia's gorgeous eyes. Stormy blue-gray with a smoky dark ring that you could get lost in…

'_You're doing it again! Get over her. What was so special about her anyways? What do you know about her?' _Draco mentally berated himself.

Scolding himself didn't help. Giving up, Draco slammed his textbook shut and left the common room. He would have time after patrols to do homework, and he had already finished his tedious transfiguration assignment. There really wasn't much else he had to do.

'_I have an hour to kill,' _thought Draco,_ 'maybe a bath will take me mind off of her."_

Grabbing a clean robe, Draco headed out of his room towards the prefects' bathroom.

* * *

"OH MY GOD!" screeched Lavender, barging into their room and pouncing on an unsuspecting Hermione, "you have to tell us EVERYTHING!"

Parvati soon followed, a grin on her face. "Looked like your first encounter with your beloved Slytherin went pretty well, huh? Want to fill us in on the gaps?"

Hermione laughed at the two eager girls' expressions of anticipation as they sat waiting on her bed.

"What is there to tell? You both were behind the tree, you saw it all!"

"We saw up until he swooped you off on his broom," reminded Parvati.

"It was so romantic," said Lavender, a dreamy expression on her face. "He offered to escort you back to the castle on his broom. He put his arms around you to keep you safe…" Lavender trailed off, a half smile on her face as she pictured the perfect scene in her mind.

"And then?" Parvati asked insistently.

"Well," said Hermione, grinning at the two silly girls, "after that he took me to the castle, and that was that."

"Oh," Lavender looked disappointed, "was that all?"

Hermione decided to give in. "Actually, as I was getting off the broom, I stumbled a bit and I fell…and then he caught me."

The two girls squealed.

"I knew it!" cried out Lavender.

"Were there sparks?" asked Parvati unnecessarily. Unnecessarily because the blush creeping up on Hermione's cheeks was evidence enough to show that _something_ had happened.

"I don't know," said Hermione, avoiding eye contact with either of the girls.

Lavender and Parvati looked at each other and grinned.

"Sounds like this meeting went well," said Parvati.

"Now we can plan your next encounter!" exclaimed Lavender eagerly, jumping up and grabbing her notebook.

"Great idea, simply marvelous," fibbed Hermione, getting up and edging towards the door, "but let's do that later tonight. I have somewhere I have to be."

Hermione decided that she had had enough of Malfoy for a night. The two could plan this all out on their own for now; Hermione wasn't ready to plot anything yet.

"Ok, sure," said Parvati offhandedly.

"See you then," mumbled Lavender.

Lavender and Parvati promptly began to scheme and concoct Draco and Hermione's next 'accidental' meeting.

* * *

Hermione heaved a sigh of relief and left the room. She quickly walked out of the common room, trying not to make eye contact with anyone. She did happen to pass by Harry and Ron who were talking animatedly with each other.

"…me neither, not since school let out. Wasn't at dinner and haven't seen her in the common room," said Harry.

"I'll bet it's the twins' doing. It's the whole contract thing that's going on!" Ron looked murderous.

"Be reasonable Ron. You shouldn't…"

Harry voice was lost in the chatter of the crowd as Hermione moved further away from them. She felt a twinge of guilt for ignoring her friends for so long. Well, it would only last a week. She promised herself that she would find time to spend with them this weekend.

Stepping out of the portrait hole, Hermione felt her stomach rumble. She had missed dinner and was feeling famished! _'Well then,' _she thought, _'it's off to the kitchens.'_

Walking quickly through the halls, Hermione finally reached a large portrait of a bowl of fruit. Tickling the pear, she stepped through.

* * *

Draco Malfoy stood with a smirk on his face, staring down at the two first years that he had just caught in the closet.

'_Its instances like these that make patrols worth while. The feeling of being in control and feared…priceless.' _Draco looked down at the terrified first years, whose eyes were darting frantically to and fro, as if looking for a means of escape.

"What do we have here," Draco drawled, leaning in and staring at the two. It was then that he noticed that one was a girl and one was a boy (it can be hard to tell when they're so young). Huh, so what would that entail?

"Let me see how you two should be punished today. Now, what jinx should I use?" Draco suppressed a laugh at the look of fear on their faces.

Suddenly, the little boy grabbed his leg and gave it a rough push. Caught off guard, Draco stumbled and grabbed the closest thing he could reach…a suit of armor. It came tumbling to the ground with a loud crash (though Draco, to his relief, was about to regain his balance) and the two first years ran as fast as their short legs could carry them.

With a wave of his wand, Draco stopped them in their tracks. Walking up to them, he glared at the boy who had made him stumble.

"Twenty points from each of your houses and both of your names will be added to Filch's hit list…erm, I mean misbehavior list, for attacking a prefect" Students weren't supposed to know that Filch had a hit list. Of course, teachers weren't meant to know either.

"And no more after curfew adventures, now go straight to your rooms." Unfreezing them with a quick spell, Draco watched as they ran (if possible, even faster then before) down the hall and out of sight.

With a wave of his wand, the armor righted itself and, with a second wave, he shut the closet door.

Draco was just about to go finish his rounds when he heard a sound, a very light sound. With a quick spell, he sharpened his hearing and realized that someone was hiding behind the next corner.

Draco grinned. _'Another victim!'_

Hopefully this one wouldn't try to maim him.

He stealthily walked up to the corner and, with lightning quick speed, he grabbed his victim's shoulder. He whirled her around and was face to face with none other then Nia.

* * *

Hermione left the kitchens an hour later, not because she was eating for an hour (though she certainly felt full enough to have been eating for an hour) but because she was having a riveting conversation with Dobby about ways to rally the house elves together and start a union. Of course, the rest of the house elves ignored them.

It was past curfew, and she should have been in her room. _'It's not that far,' _she thought, _'hopefully I'll be able to make it back safely.'_

She walked quietly through the corridors, when suddenly she heard a loud crash come from behind the corner. She plastered herself up against the wall and mustered up the courage to look at who was there.

'_Malfoy! Damn it. Why, why me?'_

She stood still and listened as the commotion took place and Malfoy punished the two first years. Hermione had to admit that the punishment he gave them seemed fair…they had attacked him! First years had to be taught to respect prefects.

As she stood still, Hermione felt something crawling up her arm. Looking down, she gave a little squeak and flicked it off. She thought no one had heard her but, a few moments later, she felt a hand grab her shoulder and whirl her around. She was face to face with Malfoy.

* * *

Honey colored waves, cute button nose, adorable chin, and smoky exotic blue-gray eyes…

It was happening again.

'_Snap out of it Draco!'__

* * *

_

Hermione froze. Malfoy looked…strange. He wasn't smiling, he wasn't smirking, he wasn't glaring…he just seemed to be dazed.

Hermione's mind was running at a mile a minute. She had to think herself out of this. What distracts a guy?

Besides outright nudity of course.

Hermione tried to think but nothing was coming to her. She had never read about this, so how was she to know?

'_I'll just have to make it up as I go along…'__

* * *

_

Draco looked down at the girl who stood before him. Well, if he couldn't get her out of his mind, maybe he could get to know her a little. But right now, he was going to have a little fun.

"And what is Ms. Turner doing out past curfew?" he asked with a smirk.

She lowered her eyes and shifted her weight from foot to foot, looking abashed.

"I…I'm sorry. I didn't realize it was so late."

"What made you lose track of time? A boy?" Draco felt a streak of jealousy. _'She had better not have been with a boy!'_

Nia giggled. "No, of course not!"

Draco broke out into a grin. "Good, because that boy would have to answer to me."

Nia looked surprised, but was utterly blown away by what he said next.

"So, since I did catch you after curfew, I'll have to think of a suitable punishment," Draco teased. "I know! You'll just have to spend a little more time with me."

"Whaaa…"

He didn't give Nia a chance to argue as he grabbed her hand and led her down the stairs and out the castle doors onto the moonlit castle grounds.

"But why?" Nia looked bewildered.

"Why? Can't someone spend a little time with you and get to know you?"

* * *

Hermione Granger was walking along the Hogwarts castle grounds as Draco Malfoy held her hand and led her around the moonlit paths. Who would have guessed?

She forced herself to remain calm and composed. Surprisingly, she wasn't as repulsed by him as she thought she would be. Perhaps it was because he treated Nia differently then he treated Hermione.

But Hermione, no matter under what guise, will be Hermione.

"Why would you want to spend time with me?" she blurt out.

Draco looked taken aback. "The real question is, why wouldn't anyone want to? You're an attractive girl, at least I think so."

Hermione involuntarily blushed. "No one has ever told me that before," she said honestly.

"Well," Draco said softly, "I certainly do think so."

Hermione froze. He was leaning in to kiss her and she didn't know what to do.

Then she felt it…a familiar odd tingling sensation. Oh no, the potion!

"Draco, I…I really must go," Hermione stammered, backing away from him. She turned and ran. She had to get away, what if he saw her change?

"When can I see you again?" Draco called out.

"Tomorrow!" Hermione yelled back. She ran inside and, as fast as she could, she headed back towards Gryffindor tower.

* * *

Draco stood there for a moment, contemplating what had just happened. Did she run away because he was about to kiss her? This…had never happened to him before.

She just ran…like Cinderella. Except it wasn't midnight and she didn't leave behind her shoe.

Draco sighed. _'Oh well, I'll get that kiss soon enough'__

* * *

_

Hermione stood in her room, gasping for breath. It was a miracle that she hadn't been caught out in the halls.

When she reached her room, she was relieved to see that Lavender and Parvati weren't there.

Hermione stared at herself in the mirror. She was back to normal, and she was thankful for that.

Draco had teased her and held her hand and almost kissed her. She felt tingly all over thinking about it. What was this feeling? She had never had it before.

She would have to research about it tomorrow. But for now, she had a little more homework to get done before she fell asleep.

That night it took Hermione Granger twice as long to do her homework then it normally did, and don't think that her roommates Lavender and Parvati didn't notice.

They noticed, and they knew why.

* * *

A/N: Whew! Now review! Let me know if you like how the story is going so far, and how you want it to go.


	8. The Kiss

A/N: Ok, so, let me get something straight. Hermione's under an "obedience charm" but this is nothing like the Imperius Curse. It only lasts a week and, even though she has to obey all direct commands, they eventually wear off after an hour or so. Does that seem to make sense?

* * *

**Chapter 8:** **The Kiss**

* * *

Hermione rubbed her eyes sleepily as she sat in a fairly quiet Great Hall. She sat across from Fred and George, who were avidly devouring everything in sight. It wasn't that early, but for some reason she had had a restless sleep.

"Are either of you planning on telling me why I'm up early this morning?" asked Hermione sarcastically.

Fred finished the last of his orange juice and watched as his empty plate disappeared. "We want you to nab him by his weekend," he said bluntly, watching Hermione closely for any signs of resistance.

Hermione knew there was no point in objecting; they could command her to do it. Leaning back she shrugged, "But how?"

George pulled a piece of parchment out of his robes and unrolled it to show Hermione its contents. It was a flyer for a "night of wizarding fun" at The Three Broomsticks.

"Live music, dancing, and butterbeer at half the price," read Hermione aloud.

"It's the perfect atmosphere to have some fun, eh?" encouraged Fred. George remained silent.

Hermione knew that she couldn't outright refuse to go to such a ridiculous thing. She would have to be sneaky…

"But Fred, George, this wouldn't help our plan at all," Hermione said softy, leaning in so that only the two of them could hear, "shouldn't Dra…er, Malfoy and I spend more time alone? Strolling through the Hogwart's grounds hand in hand…"

"Time alone!" George looked taken aback. "Wouldn't _this _be a much better place to bond with Malfoy than –" Fred cut him off.

"Hermione might be right. She is a _girl_. She would know these things." Fred nodded his approval.

"Do what you think is best, but here is the flyer if you decide to go." Hermione nodded and put the rolled up flyer in her bag.

"Trust me, everything will work out," she said, with a lot more confidence than she actually had. "Now, if you two will excuse me, I have to check over my homework before I get to class."

"Alright then, let us know if you need any more of the potion," Fred said.

Hermione nodded and, getting up, she headed out of the Great Hall.

* * *

"Harry! Ron! Wait up!" Hermione ran to catch up with her two best friends. It was Friday afternoon and the three had double Potions with the Slytherins.

"Hey Hermione," said Harry brightly, "we haven't seen you around as much, where have you been lately?"

"Oh, you know, studying," she said offhandedly. Turning to Ron she was shocked to see his left hand bandaged up and an ugly bruise by his left eyebrow.

"Ron! What happened?"

Ron looked down sheepishly. "atbreakfasttheycameandIhitmyself," he mumbled.

"What?"

"Let me explain," Harry cut in, "he was attacked by an owl this morning at breakfast. He pecked at his hand after Ron stuck his tongue out at him."

Hermione stifled her giggles and was somehow able to maintain a straight face. "And the bruise?"

"That he can blame himself for," Harry said with a grin, "he was trying to get the owl off his hand and he accidentally hit himself."

This time Hermione couldn't help it. She giggled. Ron scowled as he looked at his two friends.

"Loads of help you two are," he said sarcastically, "can't you see that every single owl in the world is at war with me?"

"Oh please Ron," Hermione rolled her eyes, "stop being so dramatic. There is an easy way to fix all this, and you know it."

"What?" Ron looked at her hopefully.

"Go to the Owlery and formally apologize to them all. And stop teasing them."

Ron shook his head fervently. "Apologize to a bunch of bird! NEVER!"

And with that he stormed ahead of the two towards the Potions classroom.

Harry laughed. "I know I'm a horrible friend to say this, but Ron's war with the owls is quite amusing."

Hermione grinned, "It is, but poor guy! His pride is going to get him pecked to death."

"I sure hope not, Ron'll wise up before then."

Entering the classroom, the two took their seats next to Ron at the table.

"Everyone should be seated," spoke up Professor Snape, moments later. The few students who weren't in their seats scampered quickly to sit down.

"Today we are making a potion that, when made correctly, can temporarily change wood to gold. Instructions and ingredients are on the board. Begin."

The class broke up into pairs. Hermione moved her cauldron near Neville, and began to copy down the instructions.

"Go get the ingredients Neville," she said, looking up, "and please be careful."

As they worked, Hermione couldn't help but steal glances at Draco as he worked. He was so focused and dedicated…

'_Pay attention!'_ she scolded herself. And with that she snapped back to her potion

* * *

An hour later Hermione and Neville were cleaning up their workplace as their yellow potions simmered merrily in the cauldron.

Hermione heaved a sigh of relief. It had turned out perfectly, even with Neville's tendency to turn everything into a disaster. Now all she had to do was wait for it to turn into a golden color.

"Professor Snape, will you come and…hey, watch it," Draco sneered. Hermione watched in shock as Draco bumped into her table and her cauldron spilled over onto the floor, turning the table legs to brass.

"Ms. Granger, you should watch where you put your cauldron," Snape snickered. Looking down he noticed the brass table legs. "You'll have to clean this mess up and make a new potion in detention. It looks as if your potion was flawed."

Hermione angrily stood up. "Our potion wasn't done! It still had five minutes left until he was fully complete, and we can not be blamed for something that was not our mistake."

"Ten points from Gryffindor," said Snape smoothly, "for raising your voice at a professor." With that, Snape turned around to criticize another pair's potion, leaving a fuming Hermione glaring at Draco Malfoy.

"Well Granger, looks like you'll be cleaning the _filth_ off the floor," Draco sneered, looking down at the mess. Leaning in, he gave her a trademark smirk. "But what else can you expect from a mudblood? Good thing I 'accidentally' bumped into that table, or else you would have never know that your potions was flawed." he whispered.

Hermione quivered with rage. The nerve of that boy!

"Malfoy, you are the most despicable, lowly, rude coward I know," she fumed, "and mark my words, I will have my revenge."

Feigning fear, Draco's eyes grew wide. "Oh, I'm scared mudblood. But wait, why should I be? You wouldn't dare."

Hermione cursed under her breath as he walked away. She would show him. More precisely, Nia would show him.

* * *

It was Friday afternoon and classes had ended for the day. Harry and Ron were out practicing Quidditch, so Hermione decided to do some studying in the library. Better to get homework out of the way.

Walking into the library, Hermione was about to sit down at her usual table when she heard the distinct voice of Madam Pince.

"Hermione Granger," she called, "come here for a moment."

Hermione complied, walking up to the librarian's desk. "According to my records, you have checked out Binding Legal Documents of the 10th, 11th, 12th, 13th, 14th, 15th, 16th, 17th, 18th, and 19th Centuries, am I correct."

Hermione froze. A memory flashed in her head of a pile of burning books. _'oh oh…'_

"Yes Madam Pince," she gulped.

"There is a certain professor who has been in search of those books for the past few days. He would greatly appreciate it if you could return them to the library as soon as possible."

"Yes Madam Pince, I'll return them as soon as I can." Hermione turned to leave but Madam Pince wasn't done with her yet.

"Let me make myself clear Ms. Granger. When I say 'as soon as possible' I mean now."

"But Madam Pince," Hermione stammered, confused by Madam Pince's decree.

"Those books are not usually checked out of the library, which is why I allowed you to check them out in the first place. Now that someone else needs them I am sorry to say that I can not allow you to check out another book until those ten are returned."

Hermione was about to protest when an idea popped in her head. She meekly hung her head. "Yes Madam Pince." Turning around, she walked out of the library and straight into the girl's bathroom.

Rummaging through her bag, she pulled out the potion vial that would change her into Nia. Closing her eyes, she drank the potion in one gulp.

Moments later, she looked at herself in the bathroom mirror and smiled a devious smile, dimple and all.

'_Now I can study in the library in peace!'_

Walking into the library once more, now as Nia, Hermione sat at the table furthest from Madam Pince.

Settling down, Hermione opened up her transfiguration textbook and began her homework.

* * *

Draco walked into the library, furtively looking around to see if anyone he knew was around. He didn't want to be seen in the library, especially on a Friday afternoon. No one was around except for a few first years. He gave them an icy glare to keep them quiet. _'They wouldn't dare breathe a word,'_ he thought with a smirk.

Draco headed towards the back of the library to sit at the table he always sat at. But when he got to the back he stood still for a moment. He had found none other than Nia sitting at his table, her back to him as she intently did her homework.

'_The perfect way to start my weekend,'_ he thought, grinning to himself.

* * *

"Why hello Nia." Hermione looked up to see Draco sitting across from her with a smirk. Did he have a tracking spell on her or something?

She felt a surge of hate as she remembered her encounter with him during Potions. Her hate gave her a new will; she would show him.

* * *

"Why Draco, it's so nice to see you," Nia smiled, dimpling prettily.

"So, what are you doing here in the library?" he asked, looking her up and down.

"Oh you know, homework," she said simply, quickly putting her books away in her bag.

"Homework, and on a Friday afternoon?"

"Well, I was hoping to get it out of the way. So I could spend the rest of the weekend having fun."

Draco nodded in agreement, leaning back and crossing his arms. "Sounds like a good idea. But how about taking a break?"

"A break?" she said innocently, "but what would I do?"

Now was a better time than any. Getting up out of his seat, he leaned over the table to kiss her.

Nia's eyes grew wide.

* * *

Hermione took in a deep breath. It was time. After this it would all go uphill. She closed her eyes and prayed that it would end quickly.

And then Draco kissed her. It didn't last long though.

* * *

"What is going on here?" squawked and outraged Madam Pince. "If you children want to experiment and listen to your hormonal urges, then DO IT OUTSIDE!" Draco and Nia broke apart suddenly.

Draco grinned and grabbed his bag and hers. "We were just about to leave Madam Pince," he said.

"Coming Nia?" he asked, turning to see Hermione sitting dazed at the table. She nodded mutely, getting up as if in a trance.

He grinned and put his arm around her waist. "Goodbye Madam Pince," he called out, earning himself a multiple "shushing" noises from people around the library.

"We could have a lot more fun somewhere else anyways," he whispered in Nia's ear, "let's go to my room."

* * *

A/N: REVIEW! REVIEW!


End file.
